Sequel to love
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: *evenif you didn't like Love please read this. It explains the entire L/L thing. At least read Han's reaction.* Rogue Squadron finds a letter Leia sends Luke...


       Sequel to Love.

Author's note- **Please don't stop reading at the note, at least read Han's reaction, maybe then you will understand more about this story and why and my true intentions behind it. **I know I said that Leia told Han all the details, well she only told him the details he asked for. And Han didn't think to ask about the mushy details.

I know a lot of you are grossed out. But I was thinking of the ideal of love, which incestuous or not, Leia and Luke fill.  I changed that a bit, to include reader concern. Now it explain WHY they had a romantic relationship. Please read at least Han's reaction. If it makes it easier put two diff. names in. This one is 'cleaner' or 'dirtier' depending on how you define the word. 

_A few weeks later. Rogue Squadron Headquarters._

          "I can't believe the Brass ordered us to clean up. We are nice and neat." A junior member said.

           "That's why I found this letter from the Rebellion days." Wedge said. "It's a great letter."

          "GIVE." Corran, Tycho, and everyone else said.

       They read the letter. 

_Waterboy,_

_    Every day without you is pain. Every minute without you is anguish. Only you understand me, Only you, my love. Please  join me here. With any excuse. Oh please come, my love._

_            All my love and kisses,_

_            Your,_

_       Thranta._

"That is soooo cute." Corran said. 

"The question," Wedge said, "is who is Thranta and who is waterboy."

 "One of them, at least, was in Rogue Squadron. This is Rogue-only area." Corran said.

   "I will get the roster." Tycho said.

   "Already done." Wedge said. "You guys aren't all that smart."

         The entire Rogue Squadron went through the roster until the next meeting. "Man!" Corran grumbled. "We spent an entire 2 hrs and we came up completely empty handed."

      "Agreed. Thranta and Waterboy covered their tracks." Wedge said.

     "I wonder why." Corran asked.

     "That just makes it all the more romantic." Tycho said, with a sly grin on his face. 

                "Back to Coruscant. Rogue Squadron back to Coruscant. We have a meeting to go to. So let's run." Corran said. 

                     Two weeks later they still hadn't solved the mystery of Thranta and Waterboy. They had another briefing, and arrived late to this one.

                      "Sorry." Wedge apologized for the entire squadron. 

                    "I have noticed as of late Rogue Squadron has been late, or almost late to all the briefings." Admiral Ackbar said.

             "Yea, well we are working on a mystery." Tycho said.

            "What kind of mystery." Admiral Ackbar asked.

              "A love letter. Between a Waterboy and Thranta."

            Leia almost coughed aloud. "A love letter between Waterboy and Thranta?" She said, carefully. She knew Corran was force-powerful and could sense her nervousness. 

          "Yea. But whoever they are, they covered their trail carefully." Wedge said.

         "But we are Rogue Squadron, we'll figure it out."

        "Well, we at high command aren't that stuffy that we won't enjoy a good love letter." Admiral Ackbar said, "Read it aloud."

            Wedge read the letter, reciting it from memory. 

        After the meeting Leia opened a comm. link with her brother. "Luke," she said her voice too sweet.

         "Uh oh." Luke said. "What did I do now."

         "You know the letter I sent you from Mon Calamari, where is it?"

       "You know I lost it."

     "Guess who found it?"

        "Uh oh." Luke said again. 

       "Exactly. Rogue Squadron."

       "Uh oh. What should we do about it?"

       "I don't know."

       "Just let things work out. Give Rogue Squadron the pleasure of figuring it out. It would've come out eventually…. Leia, Han should know about the letters before Rogue Squadron does."

        Leia sighed. "You are right. That way he doesn't feel out of the loop completely. Can you send me the letters you have." 

      "Sure. Right away?"

       "No, he is on a trip, and I want him home when I tell him so I can check his reaction." 

          "That's a good plan. It also gives me a few days to get all of them together and find a trustworthy courier to get them to you." Luke said. 

         "Love you. Talk to you later." Leia said, "Take care." 

                  Luke collected all the letters, it took him a bit because he had hid them very carefully, and even when he was unearthing them he took care to make sure no one was around.

             A few days later, "Peckhum. Will you please take this package to Leia for me. If customs wants to open it please tell them to take it up with Leia. Don't worry, there is nothing illegal or explosive in there." Luke said.

      "It is ok, I trust you master Skywalker." 

    "Listen, I call you by your first name, please call me by mine." 

      "Sure." Peckhum said, uneasy about the idea. "I have to… go now, talk to you later." 

_When Peckhum reaches Coruscant. _"I am here to see Chief of State Organa Solo, I have a package from Master Skywalker." Peckhum told the guard. 

           Peckhum waited a few minutes, expecting a guard to come back and lead him to her quarters, but he was surprised when Chief of State Organa Solo came herself, and she told her honor guard to wait at the door. "Thank goodness you got the package to me." She said. "I wanted this here before Han came home and he comes tomorrow." She shook her head. "Isn't Luke's timing impeccable. Thank you for coming here so swiftly."

         Peckhum tried not to make the fact that he thought she had lost it obvious. She was babbling so much that it made him nervous. Leia was usually always in control of herself, and to see her not in control was unnerving. Watching her babble was almost as bad as watching her lie in a medcenter after a stroke.          

       "I, uh, have to go." He said at the first opportunity. 

       /?/ Leia calm down. /?/ 

     /?/ Easy for you to say, Luke. /?/

   /?/ You just scared Poor Peckhum. Remember, as you told me a gazillion times, your attitude will influence the person watching so if you act like this is a very big deal, then Han will too. /?/

  /?/ It is a very big deal! If Han takes this the wrong way my marriage will be OVER. I love Han. /?/

 /?/ It will work out. Trust me. /?/

/?/ I hope so. I hope so. I am going to go now. /?/

/?/ Take care, and send to me right afterwards. May the force be with you. /?/

/?/ I will, I will, and May the force be with you too. /?/

   Leia went to her apartment to wait for Han. "Han." She said, her voice dripping with honey.

   She went over and gave him a kiss. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." 

         "Han, I want to be completely honest with you-"

         "I hate conversations that start like that." He said.

         "I am not telling you this, just 'cause Rogue Squadron got tipped off on the mystery. I was planning to anyways," She said aloud, then added under her breath. "Soon."

         "Cut the diplomat's language and tell me what."

         Leia decided to let the letters do the talking. "I will let you read them in peace. I am going out for awhile." Leia said, "I will have my comm. link on."

      Han read the letters, shocked by the passion in them. It made him sad for a moment, "Waterboy," He muttered. "Out of the people I know, Waterboy could only be a fitting nickname for Luke."

         He reread some of the letters, there were so many that he couldn't read them all. With a jolt, he realized something. 

         Luke and Leia's relationship was always the relationship that an ideal family had, of trust, love, faith, and understanding. But not knowing that they were related like that, they gave their relationship the name of romantic love. He suspected both had felt betrayed by friends and so they didn't want to name what they had simply friendship and, he knew this from experience, being in love made you feel special. As someone important told Han (AN-and me.) "Love is a wonderful feeling that you crave. People just want to fall in love." So Luke and Leia, after their devastating experiences and losses had wanted this special feeling. 

       That made Han feel better, and he knew it was true. Something else he knew, though, was that they understood each other better then anyone else, including him. He reread some of the letters a third time. He realized Leia was probably worried about his reaction. "Your worship." He drawled on the comm. link. "What is this, I am gone for a whole month and then you leave."

    Leia knew what his response meant. "I am only a minute away from home, I will be right there. I love you."

         "I know."

_In Rogue Squadron Headquarters._

"We ought to have our heads checked." Wedge said, coming in. 

"Why?" Tycho asked. "I mean, you need to, but not me."

         Wedge shook his head. "There is only one person waterboy, could be."

         "Who." Corran asked, then he answered his own question. "We ARE dumb." He growled. 

         "Fill us in." Tycho said.

         "Luke Skywalker." Wedge said, at the same time as Corran said. "Master Skywalker."

         "What?" They all yelped.

         Gavin groaned. "Luke is from Tatooine, like me, he loves water."

         "He used to stand enchanted in front of Waterfalls for hours." Wedge said. "We all knew it."

         "Who is the lady." Tycho asked.

         "THAT is the mystery." Wedge said.

         "I will take care of that." Corran said, smugly. "I have a few guessed.

         "How."

         "Asking him."

         Before anyone could stop him Corran opened a line to Yavin 4. "Master Skywalker." Corran said. "We found an interesting letter."

         Luke smiled, to everyone's surprise. "We were waiting to see how long it would take you all." 

         "You knew we had the letter." Wedge said.

         "Oh yes. Thank you for finding it. I had lost it eons ago." Luke said.

         "So the girl is from Rebellion days."

         "Yup. Did you figure out who?"

         "No."

         "I am disappointed." 

         "Stop that Jedi Master stuff and tell us." Wedge said.

         "Guess." Luke singsonged. 

         "Do you really want me to?" Corran said. "My guess could tarnish your reputation."

         "And I think your guess is right." Luke said. "And truth can never tarnish a deserved reputation, so if you think my reputation is deserved, then it won't tarnish it."

         "STOP WITH THE JEDI STUFF!!!!"

         "Leia." Corran guessed, ignoring Wedge.

         Everyone, except for Luke and Corran's jaw dropped.

         "Yes." Luke said, simply. 

         "That makes sense." Tycho said. "A simple sense."

         "I know." Luke said. 


End file.
